


Quality Time With Danno, & Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace realized that her Danno & Steve went through a lot, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Quality Time With Danno, & Steve:

*Summary: Grace realized that her Danno & Steve went through a lot, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Grace Williams was a very happy & lucky person, She has an ohana that loves her, & would do anything for her, Especially her dad, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & her stepfather, Commander Steve McGarrett.

She spent her time with her mom, Rachel Edwards, & they reconnected. The Young Teenager suggested an outing, & quality time with the two men, “They would love it, Gracie”, She said, as she smiled, & they planned the details out.

She realized that her dad was a wreck through the experience of her being in the hospital, & her accident. Also, she could’ve lost her stepdad too, when he did that free dive stunt. So, She is gonna surprise them with a special outing, A special outing to their favorite ice cream shop.

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny were doing paperwork, when Grace came in, “Monkey, What a nice surprise !, What are you doing here ?”, The Blond asked, “It’s nice to see you too”, The Five-O Commander added. Grace said with a smile this to them.

“Well, I haven’t seen you guys in awhile, I thought we can go out for ice cream, What do you say ?, I wanted quality time with my Danno, & Steve”, “Sounds good to me, It sure beats doing this paperwork”, The Shorter Man said, The Loudmouth Detective looked at his hunky brunette, & asked, “What do you think, Babe ?”, The Former Seal responded to his lover with that.

“I think that it’s a swell idea, I am down for some ice cream”, Steve said, as he leads his family out. Grace went ahead of them, so she can start the car, Steve & Danny shares a kiss, “We got a great kid here”, Danny said with a proud smile, Steve hugs him close to him, & said with a bigger smile, “We sure do”.

They joined their child in the car, & they were off to their desired destination. As long as they are together, They can accomplish anything they set their mind to.

The End.


End file.
